My Fiance is my bodyguard
by Lestrina
Summary: Park Jiyeon, yeoja harus dilindungi dan dijaga setiap saat karena hidupnya sedang terancam bahaya. Jiyeon adalah seorang ahli Kimia & Nuklir yang sedang diincar para teroris dan juga saksi mata atas pembunuhan teman-temannya. Lee Jonghyun, namja yang akan menjadi tunangan dari Park Jiyeon dan seorang agen khusus kemiliteran yang dipilih langsung oleh Presiden yang bertugas s


Title : My Fiance is my bodyguard

Author : Miss Rhina

Genre : Family, Romance, Action

Length : Chapter

Main Cast :

Lee Jonghyun (CNBLUE)

Park Jiyeon (T-ara)

Supporting/Other Cast :

Park Jin Young (JYP) as Appa Jiyeon

Beberapa cast yang masih dirahasiakan.

Disclaimer :

This story is mine. Don't take this fanfic without permission from me. If you want to take this fanfic. Please take with full credit.

PS: I apologize for typo. Please feel free to correct me

Prolog

Park Jiyeon, yeoja harus dilindungi dan dijaga setiap saat karena hidupnya sedang terancam bahaya. Jiyeon adalah seorang ahli Kimia & Nuklir yang sedang diincar para teroris dan juga saksi mata atas pembunuhan teman-temannya.

Lee Jonghyun, namja yang akan menjadi tunangan dari Park Jiyeon dan seorang agen khusus kemiliteran yang dipilih langsung oleh Presiden yang bertugas sebagai bodyguard untuk menjaga putrinya.

Park Jin Young, Pemimpin Negara yang sangat disukai oleh seluruh rakyat Korea Selatan karena kepeduliannya terhadap rakyat dan menjadikan Negara Korea maju serta berkembang. Dia memiliki seorang putri yang disayangi dan yang dilindungi.

_ seoul_

_Di pagi hari yang sangat cerah, nampaklah seorang yeoja kecil yang sedang berlarian sambil menikmati pemandangan bersama Eomma dan Appa nya. Nama yeoja kecil itu Park Jiyeon. Park Jiyeon adalah seorang gadis yang periang, cantik dan baik hati serta memiliki kepintaran yang sangat luar biasa._

_"Jiyeon… Jiyeon~ah, jangan terlalu jauh bermainnya," kata Eomma Jiyeon_

_"Iya, Eomma," jawab Jiyeon._

_Wah indah sekali pemandangannya, udaranya sangat segar, burung-burung bernyanyi. Andaikan setiap hari seperti ini, pasti hati terasa senang sekali._

_"Jiyeon, ayo kita pulang," kata Appa. Jiyeon mendengar Appa-nya memanggil. Dia segera berlari menghampirinya. Hari ini adalah hari yang terindah bagi Jiyeon, sebelum kebahagiannya hilang karena kematian eomma dan para sahabatnya._

10 tahun kemudian…

Jiyeon, adalah Seorang _yeoja_ yang berusia 19 tahun. Ia sedang menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Amerika. Jiyeon adalah salah satu Mahasiswi jurusan Teknologi Nuklir Kimia di University of Harvard. Selama tinggal di Amerika, Jiyeon tidak pernah melupakan Negara tercinta ada seorang pun yang mengetahui identitas Jiyeon yang sebenarnya adalah putri Presiden Korea Selatan.

Di University of Harvard memiliki satu club atau team khusus yang sangat dirahasiakan, anggotanya terdiri dari Mahasiswa/i pilihan yang memiliki kepintaran yang sangat luar biasa dengan IQ sangat tinggi. Salah satu Mahasiswi yang terpilih yaitu Park Jiyeon.

Hingga pada akhirnya, ada seseorang bahkan sekelompok misterius yang mengetahui Club tersebut dan ingin berencana menculik anggota-anggota tersebut untuk kepentingan mereka. tapi naas karena rencana itu gagal. Mereka berencana menculik pada saat mereka pulang dari Perusahaan Nasa. Dalam perjalanan pulang, beberapa orang misterius mencegat para Mahasiswa/i tersebut termasuk Jiyeon. Mereka dipaksa ikut, karena diancam akan dibunuh, tetapi ada beberapa anggota tersebut yang memberontak hingga perkelahian terjadi dan menyebabkan kematian. Jiyeon mengetahui bahwa hanya dirinya yang selamat, secepatnya dia melarikan diri. Jiyeon dapat selamat ,tapi harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa teman-temannyalah yang tewas terbunuh di hadapan Jiyeon.

Para sekelompok misterius terus mengejar Jiyeon, karena hanya dia yang selamat. Beberapa minggu kemudian, mereka kembali beraksi untuk menculik Jiyeon pada saat dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Eommanya, tapi naas yang kembali menjadi korban adalah Eommanya. Jiyeon mengalami dua kali kejadian dimana orang-orang terdekat tewas terbunuh dihadapannya.

Sejak kejadian tersebut, Jiyeon menjadi sosok yang semakin pendiam dan sangat dingin terhadap siapa pun dan hal tersebut yang membuat Jiyeon mengalami trauma yang sangat dalam dan harus menjalanin terapi penyembuhan beberapa sangat mengkhawatirkan Jiyeon dan segera menyuruhnya kembali ke Korea.

Kediaman Presiden.

Tuan Park Jin Young, seorang pemimpin Negara yang wibawa, bijaksana dan disegani banyak masyarakat. Dia juga seorang appa yang mengkhawatirkan putri tunggal yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Dia ingin putri kesayangannya bisa hidup bahagia dan kembali ceria. Tuan Park menyadari perubahan sifat dan tingkah laku putrinya, sejak kematian Eomma dan teman-temannya Jiyeon. Mendengar peristiwa yang hampir menimpa putrinya. Tuan Park selaku seorang Appa, dia tidak rela jika putrinya hidup penuh dengan kesedihan untuk kedua kalinya. Tuan Park mengetahui bahwa Jiyeon putrinya mengalami shock ,karena melihat orang terdekatnya tewas dibunuh di hadapannya.

"Putriku akan kembali, dan aku akan menyuruh seorang bodyguard untuk menjemputnya di Bandara. Bodyguard yang akan menjaga dan melindunginya selama tinggal di Korea," ujar Tuan Park.

Tuan Park segera menghubungi Jiyeon yang berada di Amerika.

"Jiyeon-ah bagaimana kabarmu nak?, Appa mohon kembalilah ke Korea. Appa sangat mengkhawatirkanmu dan tidak ingin kehilanganmu Jiyeon-ah. Mengenai kuliahmu, Appa sudah mengurus kepindahanmu ke University of Seoul," Kata Tuan Park.

"Baiklah Appa, Jiyeon segera kembali kesana" kata Jiyeon.

Tuan Park segera memanggil sahabatnya, karena ada hal yang harus dibicarakan. Tuan Park menginginkan putra sahabatnya segera kembali ke Seoul ,sekaligus meresmikan pertunangan Jiyeon dengan putra sahabatnya. Sahabat Tuan Park adalah teman semasa kecilnya dan sekarang menjabat sebagai Menteri Pertahanan dan Keamanan yang bernama Lee Byung Joon. Dia memiliki seorang putra yang bekerja di Pemerintahan sebagai Agent rahasia pada _Department of Defense_ (DoD).

DoD adalah badan pemerintahan milik Amerika Serikat yang ditugaskan untuk melakukan koordinasi dan pengawasan atas semua Lembaga Pemerintahan yang berkaitan dengan Keamanan Nasional dan angkatan bersenjata Amerika Serikat. DoD merupakan organisasi tingkat Kabinet. Pelaporan kepada Departemen ini dilakukan oleh tiga Departemen Militer (_Army, Navy, dan Air Force_) dan 15 Lembaga Pertahanan. Layanan bersenjata _Army, Navy, Air Force_, dan _Marine Corps_ berada di bawah Departemen Militer DoD.

Putra tunggal Tuan Lee bernama Lee Jonghyun. Dia sangat tampan dan sangat di idolakan semua gadis, banyak yang terpesona akan ketampanannya. Orangnya sangat ramah terhadap semua orang, tegas serta bertanggung jawab terhadap hal apapun. Hanya ada satu yeoja yang telah merebut hatinya dan perasaan cintanya, yeoja itu Park Jiyeon. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil karena mereka dijodohkan, tapi sayang Jiyeon tidak memiliki perasaan kepada Jonghyun.

Lee Jonghyun kembali ke korea karena Jiyeon, sudah waktunya untuk menjadikan Jiyeon sebagai pendamping hidupnya, sebelum Appanya menyuruh kembali karena jonghyun akan mendapatkan tugas rahasia dari Pemimpin Negara.

Seoul – Kediaman Tuan Lee Byung Joon

"Welcome my son," kata Tuan Lee.

"_Abeoji dangshini bogosiphooyo_," kata Jonghyun.

"_Nado_," kata Tuan Lee

"Tumben sekali kamu langsung bersedia datang ke Korea, apakah merindukan _Abeoji_ atau Jiyeon?!." Kata _Abeoji_.

"Hmm…dua-duanya _Abeoji_ " kata Jonghyun dengan malunya menjawab pertanyaan _Abeoji_. Tuan Lee tersenyum geli karena melihat tingkah jonghyun yang malu dan wajah yang merah.

Tuan Lee menceritakan kepada Jonghyun mengenai pertemuannya dengan Presiden, membahas masalah pertunangan Jiyeon & Jonghyun dan masalah yang dialami Jiyeon. Untuk menjaga Jiyeon, Jonghyun menjadi bodyguard yang selalu menemani kemanapun Jiyeon berada. Tugas itu tidak boleh dibeberkan kepada yang lain terutama Jiyeon mengenai tambahan penjagaan yang ketat untuk keselamatan Jiyeon.

Ingatannya mengarah pada pembicaraanya pada saat pertemuan di kediaman Tuan Park.

_"Byung Joon, Aku ingin menambah pengawasan terhadap Jiyeon. Aku sangat khawatir akan keselamatanya, Orang-orang misterius akan kembali menculik putriku. Putramulah yang pantas melindungi Jiyeon, hanya dia yang bisa mengembalikan sifat Jiyeon yang telah hilang." Kata Tuan Park_

_Tuan Park memberitahukan kepada Tuan Lee untuk merahasiakan tugas tersebut._

"Berjanjilah Jonghyun, Kau akan menjaga Jiyeon" kata Tuan Lee.

"Baik _Abeoji_, Aku menjaganya meskipun harus menyerahkan nyawaku demi keselamatannya"

"Ternyata anakku sudah dewasa ya"

"Ya! _Abeoji_"

One week later,

Incheon International Airport

"Akhinya aku tiba di Negeriku, Siapakah yang akan menjemputku. Apakah Appa menyuruh beberapa pengawal untuk menjemputku. Aku takut sekali bila orang misterius itu kembali datang menculikku", kata Jiyeon.

"Dia sudah dewasa dan semakin cantik," kata Jonghyun.

"Jiyeon-ah…Jiyeon-ah"

Aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku. Aku mencari sapa yang menyebut namaku, ternyata orang itu namja. Wajahnya sangat familiar sekali, aku memperhatikan dirinya.

"Sudah cukup melihat ketampanan wajahku," kata jonghyun. Jiyeon mendengar jawaban namja itu, hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Narsis sekali namja itu, dia pikir aku tertarik dengan ketampanannya", kata Jiyeon dalam hati.

Jiyeon dengan angkuh dan sikap dinginnya segera meninggalkan jonghyun secepatnya, dia tidak mau berurusan dengan namja yang tingkat kenarsisan tinggi. Jonghyun sadar Jiyeon telah meninggalkannya, dengan secepatnya dia menyusul Jiyeon dan menarik pulang bersamanya. Jiyeon sangat marah atas sikap jonghyun yang pemaksa, dia memberontak tapi kekuatan jonghyun sangat besar. Akhirnya Jiyeon mengikuti kemauan jonghyun.

"Jiyeon-ah, namaku Lee Jonghyun. Aku calon tunanganmu", kata jonghyun

"MWO…! Argghhhh.."

"Tidak mungkin, kenapa Appa tidak mengatakan kalau aku mempunyai tunangan, apa tidak ada namja lain. Kenapa mesti tunangan dengan namja aneh", kata Jiyeon sambil bergumam pelan

"MWO..apa yang kau katakan, aku mendengarnya. Kau mengatakan aku namja aneh, kau tidak tahu ya kalau aku tampan dan banyak yang menyukaiku, hehe," kata jonghyun.

"Menjijikan…dia kumat lagi, apa bangganya mengatakan dirinya sendiri tampan", kata Jiyeon dalam hati.

"Aku ingin tidur, jangan ganggu aku dan bangunkan jika sudah tiba di depan rumah, ok namja aneh. Jangan membalas perkataanku, aku lelah," kata Jiyeon.

Akhirnya Jonghyun menuruti kemauan Jiyeon, dia juga tidak ingin merusak mood Jiyeon.

"Jiyeon-ah, apakah kau tidak mengingatku. Aku Lee Jonghyun, kau selalu memanggilku dengan my prince. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu dan menghapus kesedihan dalam dirimu serta membuatmu tersenyum kembali. Aku akan akan membalas setiap perbuatan mereka terhadapmu Jiyeon-ah. Jiyeon-ah _bogosiphooyo_," kata Jonghyun dalam hati.

Tbc…

Akhirnya prolog selesai juga, mian ya kalau banyak typo. Namanya juga pemula dan masih harus banyak belajar. Untuk part 1 akan diupdate tidak cepat ya, karena harus bagi waktu dengan kerjaan dikantor. Kemungkinan baru bisa dipost setiap sebulan sekali ya. Semoga suka ya sama ceritanya, Ditunggu ya Reviewnya. Gumawo.


End file.
